A normal erection occurs as a result of a coordinated vascular event in the penis. This is usually triggered neurally and consists of vasodilation and smooth muscle relaxation in the penis and its supplying arterial vessels. Arterial inflow causes enlargement of the substance of the corpora cavernosa. Venous outflow is trapped by this enlargement, permitting sustained high blood pressures in the penis sufficient to cause rigidity. Muscles in the perineum also assist in creating and maintaining penile rigidity. Erection may be induced centrally in the nervous system by sexual thoughts or fantasy, and is usually reinforced locally by reflex mechanisms. Erectile mechanics are substantially similar in the female for the clitoris.
Impotence or male erectile dysfunction is defined as the inability to achieve and sustain an erection sufficient for intercourse. Impotence in any given case can result from psychological disturbances (psychogenic), from physiological abnormalities in general (organic), from neurological disturbances (neurogenic), hormonal deficiencies (endocrine) or from a combination of the foregoing.
These descriptions are not exact, however. There is currently no standardized method of diagnosis or treatment. As used herein, psychogenic impotence is defined as functional impotence with no apparent overwhelming organic basis. It may be characterized by an ability to have an erection in response to some stimuli (e.g., masturbation, spontaneous nocturnal, spontaneous early morning, video erotica, etc.) but not others (e.g., partner or spousal attention).
Various methods for the treatment of impotence have been suggested, including external devices, for example, tourniquets (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,855). In addition, penile implants, such as hinged or solid rods and inflatable, spring driven or hydraulic models, have been used for some time. The administration of erection effecting and enhancing drugs is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,118 to LaTorre. That patent teaches a method of treating male impotence by injecting into the penis an appropriate vasodilator, in particular, an adrenergic blocking agent or a smooth muscle relaxant to effect and enhance an erection. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,587 to Voss et al. teaches the application of an ointment to relieve impotence. The ointment consists of the vasodilators papaverine, hydralazine, sodium nitroprusside, phenoxybenzamine, or phentolamine and a carrier to assist absorption of the primary agent through the skin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,652 to El-Rashidy teaches the use of an aqueous topical composition of a vasodilator such as papaverine together with hydroxypropyl-.beta.-cyclodextrin.
Recently the effect of apomorphine on penile tumescence in male patients afflicted with psychogenic impotence has been studied. These studies show that while apomorphine can indeed induce an erection in a psychogenic male patient, the apomorphine dose required to achieve a significant erectile response is usually accompanied by nausea or other serious undesirable side effects such as hypertension, flushing and diaphoresis. The specific mechanisms by which apomorphine acts to produce an erectile response in a human patient are not yet completely understood, however.
Moreover, apomorphine has been shown to have very poor oral bioavailability. See, for example, Baldessarini et al., in Gessa et al., eds., Apomorphine and Other Dopaminomimetics, Basic Pharmacology, Vol. 1, Raven Press, N.Y. (1981), pp. 219-228.
Thus the search is continuing for an effective treatment of psychogenic impotence in male patients as well as for diagnostic methods that can identify such patients. It has now been found that certain delivery systems for apomorphine can provide a practical therapeutic and/or diagnostic "window" while reducing the likelihood of undesirable side effects.